


there you go (saving me out of the cold)

by Brentinator



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), New Year's Eve, New Years, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator
Summary: The pair smiled at each other happily, but MJ's smile faded quickly as she looked out the windshield at the thick snow that was now crowding around them, making everything white. "The snow's looking really bad, Peter."
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k20





	there you go (saving me out of the cold)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for forasecondtherewedwon for the Spideychelle Secret Santa! I hope you like it, Second! And happy holidays!
> 
> And now, on with the story!

“MJ! Get outside! you can see your breath in the air!” 

MJ chuckled as she started grabbing the suitcases from their room. The two of them were supposed to be on the road by now, driving up to Tony's cabin to spend New Year's with the Starks, Happy and Peter's aunt, but Peter had insisted that getting gas would leave them enough time to eat lunch and get on the road. Then it turned into getting gas, a coffee and changing a tire and now they were late.

MJ opened the door, stepping into the freezing air where her fianceé was standing beside the car, exhaling through his mouth which from the back made him look like a smoker.

"It's weird that we haven't gotten any snow yet." MJ remarked, opening the trunk and sticking the bags in. 

"Maybe it's for the best, I for one don't wanna drive in the snow." Peter insisted before exhaling again, a think stream of water vapor coming out of his mouth. "Come on, MJ. Do it for me."

MJ rolled her eyes, making sure he could see it before exhaling with her mouth open, letting the water vapor blow outward. "Now can you help me get the bags?"

Peter nodded, and he went upstairs to get the last bag while she grabbed the cooler and put it in between the passenger and driver seat.

Peter came out of the house, locking the door behind him, sticking the suitcase in the trunk and getting in the driver's seat while MJ got in the passenger seat. He turned the key and the car came to life, warm air immediately blasting at their feet. "And we're off!"

As soon as he said that, the sound of the car heater and the feeling of her husband's fingers intertwined with hers sent MJ right to sleep.

•••

When she woke up, she could tell they had made a decent amount of progress, and that the snow that surprisingly wasn't outside of their apartment was now practically surrounding the car.

"You napped for awhile." Peter commented. "You want me to pull off the road and get you some coffee?"

"I'm good." She insisted as her hand made its way to the radio, flooding the car with Christmas music, so she kept flicking through. Classical Christmas, rock Christmas, modern Christmas, Christian Christmas, but nothing else. That's when her husband's voice broke through the flick of stations that were either extremely leaning toward one holiday or static.

"MJ, we can listen to Christmas music, you know. I'm not gonna get upset." 

"Nope, you're Jewish, I don't celebrate Christmas, we skip Christmas music." MJ insisted, still flicking through

"That's all you're gonna find, Chelle."

"I will find another station, even if it's the most bubblegum pink pop music I've ever heard."

"But you don't like that either."

"I know, and I'm kicking myself for leaving the CDs." Peter reached over, and finally found a station that wasn't Christmas music, but when a monotone reporter hit her ears, she flicked off the radio completely. Silence was better then that.

"We can just talk, you know." Her husband suggested, but she knew what he was really itching to know.

"You wanna know why I don't celebrate Christmas."

"We've been married for three years and I found out two months ago you weren't Jewish. I'd kinda like to know why." 

"I used to, when I was little." MJ started, trying to pretend that the memories didn't sting every time she thought about them. "Me, my mom and my dad. We would celebrate Christmas with my mom's side of the family, then celebrate Kwanzaa with my dad's side. Then my mom left and I haven't celebrated it since. My dad gets really busy around Christmas anyway, so he doesn't celebrate anything."

"You could've told me, you know." Peter spoke quietly, gently grasping her fingers, but MJ just shrugged away the thoughts of the brunette woman who she thought was gonna be around forever when she was younger.

"It never came up. Besides, my dad and I mostly just send a gift or two to each other in the mail. He's working, I'm married, schedules don't line up." She knew that if she didn't change the subject, she would start crying, so she decided to pry a bit into Peter. "What about you? Were your parents Jewish or just your aunt and uncle?"

"All four of them. It goes back pretty far. So, what did you do with your dad during Christmas season then?" He asked, and the better memories came to mind. 

"Drop-kicked mall Santas." She smirked when she saw the genuine shock on her husband's face. "That was a joke. We just made a lot of cookies and watched It's a Wonderful Life and Die Hard since I was terrified of Frosty the Snowman." She had to get back to Peter. She really wasn't in the spirit to cry. "What did you guys do?"

"Lit the Menorah, spent a lot of time with cousins I would forget I had, and like you said, watched It's a Wonderful Life and Die Hard, but I also watched Home Alone a lot."

"I'm not even surprised that you watched that a lot, Mr. DIY suit." She smirked before an idea came to her mind. "Why don't we celebrate Hanukkah with your aunt and Happy?"

"We passed the deadline for Hanukkah this year, but next year for sure."

The pair smiled at each other happily, but MJ's smile faded quickly as she looked out the windshield at the thick snow that was now crowding around them, making everything white. "The snow's looking really bad, Peter."

"Yeah, I think we should stop and drive the rest tomorrow." Peter spoke, and MJ wasted no time in pulling out her phone to find a hotel with decent reviews as they kept driving. 

It was another half hour when she finally found one, and they pulled off the road into the surprisingly snow-free parking lot next to a minivan. The pair grabbed their suitcases and the cooler before walking into the lobby. Surprise, surprise, their Christmas decorations were still up and probably in all of the hotel rooms still.

"How can I help you two?" The receptionist smiled at the two of them as they approached the counter.

"We're trying to get to a family friend's house for New Year's, but the snow is really bad, so we're gonna call it quits for the night." Peter explained and the receptionist, who's name tag read 'Logan' on it, nodded and handed them a room key. 

"Room 12. Let me know if I can help you with anything else."

"We will." MJ insisted as the pair walked to room 12 and opened the door, shocked by the amount of baby Christmas trees that were in the room. There had to be at least 10, but MJ tried her best to pretend that they didn't exist as they unpacked their suitcases, changed into their pajamas and ate dinner.

Peter started to put the stuff that was in their cooler into the fridge so they didn't get food poisoning, as MJ snuggled under the blankets and started flipping through the TV channels. "Did you text Tony yet and tell him about the snow?"

"No, but I will." Peter explained, pressing a kiss to her cheek before sending the text. 

That's when MJ found a movie to suggest. "It's a Wonderful Life?" Peter nodded, and MJ turned up the volume a bit before setting the remote on the nightstand, feeling Peter's head press against her shoulder. 

"I love you." He told her, leaning up to press a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She reciprocated, kissing his cheek before turning her attention back to the movie.

MJ smirked as Peter leaned forward and started kissing from her lips to her collarbone, leaving a light hicky against it. She tore her pajama shirt off, and she couldn't help but smirk at the sheer delight and astonishment in Peter's eyes that he had every time she did that.

Peter lifted his shirt off over his head and started to hover over her, pressing kisses against her body, filling her with warmth as his hands softly gripped her hips.

"Did you bring a...condom?" MJ asked breathlessly as he started to pull off her pajama pants while kissing her thighs. "Don't want...a holiday baby."

Peter reached over to the nightstand where their phones were and grabbed the sealed condom, waving it in front of her eyes. "I've got you, Chelle, just let me take care of you."

•••

"Did he text back yet?" MJ asked as she put her pajama shirt back on, watching as Peter, mid tugging his pants back on, hobbled over to the nightstand where his phone was.

"Yeah. He said that the snow doesn't look like it's gonna get worse, but there's a lot. He also sent me a picture of Morgan. Then again, Morgan might have sent it. You wanna see it?" He asked.

MJ nodded, and looked over her husband's shoulder to see a picture of the 7 year old with a Santa hat on her head, the wide grin on her face showing her lack of her two front teeth, making MJ smirk. "All she wants for Christmas is her two front teeth?"

"Actually, she wanted a Iron Man suit, but I doubt Pepper would be on board with that. We'll just have to find out what she got when we get there." He explained, putting his phone down and pulling back on his pants all the way and getting back under the covers.

MJ yawned as she laid her head against Peter's chest, feeling him pull her closer as she drifted off to the darkness.

•••

The next morning came quickly, and, while she waited on Peter to make breakfast so they could get on the road, MJ decided to turn on the TV. The black and white classic movie was now replaced with a blonde reporter in a pantsuit standing in front of a map of New York.

"Due to the multiple show storms coming into the tri-state area, all roads will be closed except for emergencies. So it might be time to cancel your New Year's plans, folks."

MJ felt the pang of sadness and shock hit her heart as her finger subconsciously hit the mute button, and all that could be heard in the room was the sound of her husband's sock clad feet against the hardwood. She stood up, and stood in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders so he was forced to look her in the eyes.

"Peter, honey? talk to me." She insisted, hearing his ragged breaths escaping his mouth and nose. "Honey, breathe."

"The first... holiday I won't be with her..."

MJ gently pulled him so his forehead was resting against her collarbone. She knew that feeling all too well, and wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. It absolutely sucked.

"I don't want her alone, and it'll be weird without her. She's been the one constant in my life. This will be the first holiday without her, and I know I'm grown and married, but still..."

"It's okay, it's okay, I understand." MJ soothed as he lifted his head up to make eye contact, and MJ had to swallow back tears after seeing them in his eyes. "Call her."

Peter nodded, and picked up his phone off the nightstand, clicking the contact information before pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey, Aunt May...yeah, it's not fair." MJ had to distract herself with a crappy mobile game on her phone to avoid crying. "Are you gonna be okay?...okay, I larb you. Happy New Year."

MJ welcomed him back to the bed, letting him lay against her shoulder as she switched through the channels and found Home Alone, trying to bring a speck of joy to her husband.

•••

As the day started drawing to a close and the storm continued to worsen, the couple were trying to distract themselves with movie after tv show after movie before eventually switching to the news footage of Times Square. She felt Peter squeeze her hand as he muttered a sentiment.

"So beautiful, but you're more," MJ cut him off by kissing him softly, and letting him lean against her neck. "I'm glad I'll be with you at midnight."

The pair went into silence as Peter brushed his thumb over her knuckles and MJ softly tussled his hair, moving the slightly overgrown cut out of his eyes. 

They both jumped at the sudden buzz coming from Peter's phone, which he immediately put on speaker, and MJ braced herself for more bad news as Peter spoke. "You're on speaker, Mr. Stark."

"I'll be arriving with the helicopter in about twenty minutes. Be ready. We're getting you two to the lake house. Sit tight, you two."

The pair went into shock as Tony hung up. MJ felt a wave of relief and shock wash over her. They were gonna see Peter's family. Their family. She was brought out of her thoughts by Peter wrapping his arms around her tightly, and she couldn't even think before reciprocating, putting her head softly on top of his.

"We're not gonna miss it."

•••

"And half an hour till midnight," Tony congratulated himself after he landed the helicopter in the front lawn before turning to MJ and Peter. "Now you two go inside, I'll be right behind you."

The pair unbuckled their seatbelts and MJ climbed out onto the snowy ground, feeling the crunch of snow under her boots and breathed in a breath of freezing cold air before wrapping her hand around Peter's and they walked inside of the lake house, immediately met with warmth, noise and the smells of red wine, sugar cookies and champagne. 

That's when the resident seven year old let out a sudden screech "Peter!" before running up to them and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "And MJ!" 

MJ chuckled as Peter lifted Morgan into his arms and hugged her tighter before setting her back on the ground. "You wanna see what I got for Christmas?!" She shouted before running into the living room, not even waiting on a answer; it gave MJ and Peter enough time to take off their coats and boots before she ran back in, decked out in a child sized Iron Man suit.

"Wow!" Peter exclaimed in genuine amazement as she strutted toward them like she was on a cat walk. "It looks fantastic!"

"Mom made it! I can't fly and the repulsors light up," she held her hand up and her palm glowed a bright blue ",but I'm gonna be just like dad!" She shouted, and Peter pulled his web shooters out of the front pocket of his suitcase before the pair started chasing each other around the house.

MJ went into the kitchen to see Happy putting something in the oven while he and May laughed about something that had happened while she was at the front door, when May turned around and pulled her into a hug, which MJ immediately reciprocated.

"Happy New Year, Michelle. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, and I know Peter is ecstatic." MJ remarked as Morgan's happy screech reached their ears, sending them into laughter before Happy walked past them, stopping to give May a kiss on the cheek before going into the living room.

"I'm gonna go say hi to him. There's under 21 drinks on the counter, and sugar cookies in the living room." May explained before following the shrieks.

MJ grabbed one of the wine glasses off the counter before pouring the Coke Zero in it, cause even though she was 20, she was gonna feel like a adult who could drink tonight, cause God knows she felt like she had earned it. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and was happy to see it was Peter, web shooters still on his arms as he grabbed one of the glasses and put ice and Sprite in it before grabbed some of the sugar cookies.

"Peter! MJ! Come on!" Morgan shouted before running into the living room, and the pair followed, Peter's always cold hand wrapped around MJ's warm one as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch together, seeing the TV was aglow with the lights of New Year's Eve.

Peter sneaked a quick kiss onto MJ's lips, and even though she briefly tasted the Sprite and cookies, it wasn't anything beyond a peck that still had Morgan shouting in disgust before climbing over to May and burying her head against her shoulder, muttering how gross it was.

"Yep, so gross, kiddo." May sympathized, shooting a smirk at Happy before tapping Morgan's shoulder as the camera panned upward toward the metal ball and Ryan Secrest, as well as the seven people in attendance started shouting.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And as the fireworks went off above the Empire State Building, the crowd of strangers on the TV cheered and Morgan was watching the fireworks with wide eyes; Pepper and Tony, Happy and May and Peter and MJ all engaged in very prolonged kissing, which Morgan managed to cut off with a very loud response.

"EWWWWWWWW!"


End file.
